The inventive concept described herein relates to a memory chip package, a memory system including a memory chip package, and a method of driving a memory chip package.
Efforts are constantly being undertaken in the electronics industry to lower the price of electronic products as well as to reduce their weight and size. At the same time, there is a demand for electronic products that operate at higher speeds and which offer higher performance. For these reasons, much research in the industry is aimed at scaling down and increasing the integration density of the semiconductor devices which make up the electronic products. One trend in this research is to provide a plurality of semiconductor chips in a single package.